


Are You Kidding Me?

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bunnyx is a babysitter, Emma keeps no secrets, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Time Travel, everything is Bunnyx's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: When Bunnyx appears, Marinette knows she has to be prepared for what may be her greatest challenge yet.Babysitting her future child wasn't exactly what she had in mind.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 128
Kudos: 713





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After over a year of this sitting in my WIP folder it is finally finished...
> 
> Thank you to KhanofallOrcs and Z_IsInThe_Zone for being the betas for this story!

When Bunnyx showed up, Marinette knew that it couldn’t be a good thing.

It meant something had happened in the future, something big enough for the involvement of time travel itself, a problem that had to be fixed or else it could destroy something much bigger. When Bunnyx showed up, Marinette knew that she had to be prepared for anything, ready to face what could possibly be her biggest challenge yet.

So when Bunnyx showed up in the middle of her classroom, Marinette’s heart was already racing.

The superhero climbed out of her Burrow, hair and costume disheveled. She was panting, looking absolutely exhausted as she collapsed onto one of the desks, trying to catch her breath. What she had been doing, Marinette had no idea, but she could only picture a disastrous and dangerous battle she had just narrowly escaped.

“Umm... who are you?” Miss Bustier asked, staring at the sudden intruder that had appeared out of nowhere. The class’s eyes kept shifting between the hero and the glowing portal, confusion and awe in their eyes. Alix had jumped to her feet at the sight of her future self, looking both nervous and excited.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Bunnyx said. “Didn’t mean to interrupt your class, there’s a slight emergency that I need to take care of,” she waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, um– I’m Bunnyx. Part of Team Miraculous in the future– long story short, my Miraculous lets me time travel.”

“A time travel Miraculous?” Alya said excitedly, leaping to her feet. “And you’re from the future? That’s so so  _ so _ awesome! A Rabbit Miraculous! Can I get an interview? Can you tell me what Team Miraculous is like in the future? What about–?”

“Sorry, little Ladyblogger, but I’m afraid I don’t have time for that right now– Max, don’t you dare touch my Burrow!” Bunnyx suddenly shouted, looking over in time to see Max and Markov peer at the glowing portal in awe. “Dangerous! Only for me and those I approve to pass through!”

She leapt to her feet, grabbing him by the shoulders and leading him back to his desk, Markov beeping out question after question– which the hero ignored. Once Max was back into his seat she glanced at Kim, who was right next to him, staring at him for a moment. He paused, leaning back uncertainly, and she shook her head.

_ “Do any of the theories regarding time travel hold true to your powers–?” _ Markov whirled.

“Not now, Computer Mouse,” she snapped, and question marks scrolled across Markov’s screen at this nickname.

_ “But I am an AI? Not a computer mouse?” _

“Has something happened in the future?” Marinette asked in worry– for Bunnyx to appear in front of her civilian form... something big must be happening.

“Is something happening now?” Alix said, a bit eagerly.

“Is there anything we can do?” Adrien added, much to Marinette’s surprise, since the rest of the class seemed a bit hesitant about this new hero.

“Everyone sit down!” Miss Bustier said, her class had risen to their feet as they regarded the visitor in excitement. She strolled forward, careful to avoid the glowing Burrow, putting her hand on Bunnyx’s shoulder. “Heroes are always welcome in this classroom, but it is not our place to interfere if they show. I’m sure our guest will explain what exactly is going on,” their poor teacher looked overwhelmed, but still smiled warmly at Bunnyx. “So... time travel?”

“Let me guess, you need the help of  _ the  _ Queen Bee?” Chloe asked, flipping her hair.

Bunnyx scowled. “I forgot how annoying you were as a kid. Whatever,” she took in a deep breath. “Okay, long story short, I’m the last resort hero when it comes to the team, and the akuma we’re currently facing in my time... is strong. Ridiculously strong, and very dangerous, and Ladybug needs me right now.”

“So what are you doing here?” Marinette asked, trying to keep herself calm. Had something happened to her future self? Did they need her past self to come and fix everything again? Just how dangerous was this akuma, Chat Blanc levels of dangerous? She wasn’t ready to face something like that again–

“An akuma?” Alya whispered. “So Hawk Moth still hasn’t been defeated? How far in the future are you from, what about–”

Bunnyx snorted. “Hawk Moth? That old man– what a joke. We took care of him ages ago. We’re currently dealing with Butterfly Miraculous holder number two. She’s a bit more of a threat, and as tempted as I am to do something about her past self...” Her eyes flickered to the back of the classroom. “I can’t. That would mess up the timespace continuum too much. The akuma is nothing we can’t handle, they just need me out there on the battlefield, which has left me with a bit of a problem.”

“You think there’s something in our time that can help you?” Rose asked. “I mean, why our classroom of all places?”

Bunnyx let out a small laugh. “Let’s just say I need some of your guys’ help.”

Everyone seemed excited at this– especially those who had been involved in Miraculous business before. Marinette looked around nervously, hoping that Bunnyx wasn’t going to actually reveal anyone’s identity. Even revealing her own would be dangerous. Even if present-Alix wasn’t a hero yet, she could still be targeted if it was known she would get a Miraculous one day.

Miss Bustier frowned. “I’m afraid I have to object, these students are in my care, and they will not be getting involved in any unnecessary danger–”

“Don’t worry, no danger involved at all,” Bunnyx promised, inching back towards her Burrow. “I just need some of your students to... watch some things for me. Some things that I can’t let get hurt and that are  _ very _ important, and that I can’t watch in the middle of a battle.”

“And why my students?”

“Well, they are  _ theirs _ to take care of after all,” Bunnyx replied with a grin. She stepped back into the Burrow, though the portal didn’t close behind her, and a few moments later she returned– this time, however, she wasn’t alone.

Everyone stared at the baby in her arms.

“So... I was sort of asked to babysit a few kids, and I can’t leave them alone during the fight...” she walked towards the front of the classroom, before setting the small bundle of blankets into Adrien’s arms. “So you guys get to watch them for me!”

“W-what?!” Adrien cried, clearly startled, arms wrapping tightly around the baby.

“Meet your son, Jay!” Bunnyx said happily. “Don’t worry Adrien, he’s pretty chill, shouldn’t be too hard to watch.”

“What?” Adrien said again, though his voice was now much higher pitched, a look of pure shock on his face– but before he could protest Bunnyx had jumped back into her Burrow. Everyone was staring at Adrien, then at the baby, trying to process what had happened.

When Bunnyx returned again she had another child with her– though this one looked to be a couple of years old. She had a head of wild black hair, and a pair of brilliant green eyes. Marinette felt her mind short-circuiting as the time traveling hero turned towards her this time, holding out the kid towards her with a guilty smile on her face.

“And here’s Emilie, Mini– Marinette– she’s your oldest!” Bunnyx let out a nervous laugh as Marinette glared at her, because this was most certainly not what her time traveling powers were to be used for– but the toddler was set into her arms regardless. “Little Emma can be a bit of a handful, but she’s your daughter so I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Wait one minute–” Marinette began, only for Bunnyx to jump back into the portal once more. “Bunnyx, you get back here right now–!”

She hesitantly looked down at the little girl, who was watching her very closely. Even if she had been handed to her suddenly, Marinette’s heart couldn’t help but melt at the sight, because she had a soft spot for kids. She felt all of her defenses crumbling when a huge smile broke over Emma’s face, and she spoke in the sweetest voice:

“Mommy!”

Marinette felt her throat closing up slightly, for a child calling her that was both very frightening, yet somehow endearing, and she pulled the little girl into a hug. This... this was a lot to process, way too much to process, but she was well aware of Bunnyx’s powers. She also trusted Bunnyx, which meant... this had to be her kid. She was actually holding one of her kids right now– this was definitely too much to process! Marinette looked over at Alya desperately, who looked just as shocked, though she was clearly holding back a laugh.

“Oh my goodness, girl, looks like you’re a mom now!” Alya said with a grin, leaning towards her. “I wonder who the lucky guy was, hmm? Who managed to steal my best friend’s heart?”

“Al-alya,” Marinette hissed, face turning red. It was right then that Bunnyx returned– this time with  _ two _ more children in hand– and some good old fashioned karma.

“Alya, Nino!” Bunnyx said cheerfully. “I’d like you to meet your twins– Shawn and Lilly!”

“Twins?” Alya whispered, instantly paling.

“M-me and Alya?” Nino asked, a blush appearing on his face. They had no chance to ask any other questions though, Bunnyx simply placing a baby in each of their arms. She then slid off two bags that had been slung over her shoulders, putting one in the middle of each desk, before stepping back towards the Burrow.

“Well, I can’t keep future-Ladybug and Chat Noir waiting, so I’m just going to go now,” she swung one foot into the portal. “I’ll be back later today to get them, make sure you keep an eye on them! Bye!”

“Bunnyx!” Marinette shouted, rising to her feet, but before she could do a thing the Burrow vanished with a flash of light– leaving behind a very confused classroom, now featuring four young children. 

With Bunnyx now gone, Marinette wheeled to face around the best next thing– Alix. Bunnyx’s current day self shrank back into her seat, giving a hesitant smile, not even questioning how Marinette would possibly know that her future self had been the hero just there moments before, just merely looking guilty.

“Mommy!” Emma said, pulling Marinette’s attention away from the girl who would eventually break what were definitely rules of time travel. Bringing those from the future to the past was bad enough– but bringing future children to their parents who had yet to meet them?! She swallowed, trying to gather her bearings– it was probably only thanks to her time as Ladybug that she wasn’t having a complete meltdown right now.

Alya didn’t seem to have the same luck. She stared down at the baby in her arms, who looked to be probably a bit younger than one years old, eyes wide. “Wh-what just happened...?”

Emma wriggled in Marinette’s hold, and she set her on the desk. She was at least two, no older than three– an age group that she had little experience with. She was used to watching Manon, or Alya’s sisters, even Nino’s handful of a little brother on occasions! Someone satisfied with a bunch of toys and a healthy dose of imagination. Emma didn’t seem fazed at the new environment or the sight of her much younger mother, immediately digging through the bag Bunnyx had left behind.

“Um...” Miss Bustier looked absolutely stumped on what she was supposed to do– because clearly this had never happened before. She looked at the four students who now apparently had children to care for– who were all looking at her desperately for answers. “W-well, I think our best choice would be to listen to a hero, so, er... I suppose you need to keep an eye on your children?”

“I’m too young to be a mom!” Alya yelped, holding the baby out and away from her. Lilly seemed fine with this action, amber eyes locked on Alya. “I c-can’t do this! What is happening?”

“Looks like you’re a mom now,” Marinette said tauntingly, earning a glare from Alya. “And it looks like we know just who the lucky guy was, hmm?”

It was only then that Alya seemed to realize that Bunnyx had said the babies were hers  _ and _ Nino’s– and she paled even further. She looked down at her boyfriend in front of her, who gave her an awkward smile, and she let out a whimper. Nino seemed to have no idea what to do with baby Shawn, cradling him in the same way Adrien was holding a very young Jay.

Adrien had been still during the entire exchange, looking down at the little blond baby in his arms. Only a few months old, Jay was fast asleep in his arms, soft breaths coming from the baby. Adrien’s bright green eyes were locked on him, his expression clouded and confused.

“It’s a baby,” he whispered.

“A teenage father,” Kim called teasingly. “What will Mr. Agreste say to that?”

“A baby,” Adrien said again, then suddenly he closed his eyes, bringing Jay in as close as he could. “It’s my baby. I’m going to be a dad one day.”

Unlike the others who had just been handed a kid, he didn’t seem shocked, worried, nor confused– there was only a soft awe in his voice, and pure joy on his face. Everyone watched as he brought his head close to the sleeping baby, looking as if he was holding the entire world in his arms. Marinette felt her heart twisting at the sight, as it always did when Adrien looked so happy. It was the purest thing in the world, and it was even more so with a baby in his arms. He looked up at his class, and that’s when they realized there were tears in his eyes.

“I’m going to have a family one day,” he said reverently.

Marinette had to physically resist the urge to get out of her seat and hug the boy, because there was nothing she wanted to do more in that moment. Just the mere idea that he would one day have a family of his own seemed to be everything for Adrien at the moment, love in his eyes for a baby he had only just met. Unfortunately, Marinette couldn’t leave her seat, as she was busy stuffing toys and clothes and bottles back into the baby bag on her desk, which Emma was taking a great delight in pulling out.

“Let me see!”

Adrien’s moment was shattered by a very familiar voice, and Marinette physically flinched as she heard Chloe rising to her feet. She made her way over to Adrien’s desk, tugging on the blankets wrapped around the baby, forcefully looking at the little one’s face.

“Hmm,” she sneered, not even noticing the way Adrien tensed. “I guess it could be mine, it is blond and–”

_ “He!” _ Adrien hissed– literally hissed– pulling the baby back from Chloe. “Jay is a  _ he _ , not an it!”

“Blond doesn't mean anything either, dude,” Nino snapped. “The baby could have easily gotten that from him and not the mom and– er– d-don’t cry! Alya, help! Our baby’s crying!”

Tears were forming in Shawn’s amber eyes, the baby twisting in his young father’s arms. Nino instantly tried to rock him, rocking him in the same manner a young child would a doll. Shawn burst out balling unhappily, and Nino looked up at Alya desperately, who was still in a state of pure shock from what had taken place.

Marinette would have tried to help, but Emma had decided that the bag was no longer interesting and pushed herself to her feet. She walked towards the edge of the desk, forcing Marinette to snatch her up in her arms. She now had the two year old on her hip, her free arm trying to stuff away the last of the mess on her desk into the baby bag.

It was Miss Bustier to the rescue, their teacher turning away from trying to restore order among the chattering class, and turning towards the crying baby. She took Shawn out of Nino’s arms, sitting him up, then she dug through the second bag until she found a small stuffed fox toy.

Shawn clutched the toy in his hands, leaning against Miss Bustier as he was rocked, tears still lining his eyes even as he quieted down. “He’s confused,” their teacher said, rubbing his back. “In a new place with people he doesn’t recognize... Adrien, change places with Alya, perhaps the baby will be better near his sister.”

Nino swallowed as he was handed back the baby, who was now studying his apparent father, fox toy still tight in his hands. He uncertainly set Shawn into his lap, staring at the baby as Adrien rose to his feet, making his way around to where Alya was sitting as stiff as a statue. She swallowed as Adrien bumped against her, standing up with Lilly, slowly making her way to sit next to her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend that she was apparently going to settle down with one day.

“Twins,” she whispered. “I... I’m going to be carrying  _ twins? _ My sisters are hard enough and–” she looked at Nino, flushed, then suddenly turned her whole focus towards Lilly. “Hey there, girl, um...”

Normally, Marinette would have been ecstatic at the idea of sitting next to Adrien, but she barely even noticed as he sat down next to her. She had placed Emma on the desk again, having pulled out a small black cat toy from the bag and was using it to keep her distracted before she could wander off again. Emma seemed absolutely entertained, giggles pouring from her as the kitty ‘prowled’ across the desk towards her.

“Chat Noir!” She babbled excitedly, showing Marinette the cat proudly, and she smiled in acknowledgement.

“Quite a situation,” Adrien said quietly, pulling her from her thoughts. “Didn’t think I’d be holding my own baby this soon.”

“Y-yeah, time travel, it’s a lot to take in,” Marinette said quickly, swallowing, both flustered from being so near him, and still trying to understand everything. She also knew she needed to not be familiar with the idea of Bunnyx at all, to protect her identity. Revealing she was Ladybug was the last thing she needed at the moment.

Yet Bunnyx had gone out of her way to point out that the twins were both Alya’s  _ and _ Nino’s– so did that mean who she was marrying was not someone in her class? In other words, not Adrien like she had hoped? Marinette supposed it was a lot to expect, as most people didn’t end up with their collège crush, but still the idea made her heart sink a bit. She glanced over at Adrien, who was holding his baby so tenderly.

“Mommy!” A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to discover that Emma had once again taken to digging through the bag. “Read you a book?”

She had pulled out a picture book, and was holding it out to her expectantly. Despite the way she had worded the question it was clear that she expected Marinette to read the story, and she carefully took it from the toddler. She looked up at Miss Bustier, not quite sure if she should start reading in the middle of class. Their teacher had sat down at her desk, hands buried her in hair, looking quite overwhelmed. It seemed like their lesson wasn’t going to continue, so she turned her attention towards the book.

“Oh!” Marinette said, blinking in surprise. “Nathaniel, apparently you illustrated this.”

“Huh?” the redhead jumped, having been staring at where Bunnyx had disappeared. “I did? A children’s book, I thought I was always going to do comics...”

“I’m sure you do comics too,” Marinette said quickly, not wanting him to think he hadn’t reached his dream. “And it looks like Marc wrote the book, it looks like you guys are still working together and– oh, um! It’s okay, Emma, I’m reading the book, see?”

She quickly opened up the book when she saw the distressed look in the young girl’s eyes, and began reading the story, which featured a rooster and a goat. It seemed to be a favorite of Emma’s, even reciting a few lines before Marinette reached them. Alya and Nino didn’t seem to be having quite as much luck keeping their kids calm: Lilly was now crying and was not being soothed by the stuffed turtle Alya was waving in front of her face.

A toy turtle and fox, and Bunnyx as a babysitter... it seemed like when she wasn’t fighting that future-Alix was in charge of watching the Miraculous holders’ children when an akuma struck. That would explain why she had their kids and her kid in the future, but Adrien... did this mean that Adrien was going to be part of their superhero team in the future? She would love that, especially since the Snake Miraculous hadn’t worked out for him. What Miraculous would suit him, though... maybe the Tiger? A feline seemed like a good match for him.

“You know, Alya, I can’t help but notice something interesting about your kids’ names...” Marinette began as she finished the book, handing it to Emma, who was now happily poring over the pictures. Alya stiffened up, showing that she had realized the connection as well. “I mean I know you’re a fangirl, but really?”

“Shut up,” Alya muttered, growing a bit pink, while a few others looked at her in confusion.

“What’s wrong with the names Lilly and Shawn?” Adrien asked, blinking. He seemed to be the luckiest of the four, as Jay had yet to wake up.

Marinette grinned. “Well, if you’ve ever read any of Alya’s–”

“Shut up Mari,” she growled, but it didn’t deter Marinette.

“–If you’ve ever read any of Alya’s LadyNoir fanfiction, you’d know that ‘Lilly’ and ‘Shawn’ are the names she likes to give for civilian Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Marinette finished with a grin. “That means in the future she named her kids after her fanfiction characters.”

Nino blinked. “And I agreed to this?”

“I will be carrying  _ twins _ for  _ nine _ months and then giving  _ birth _ to  _ two _ babies!” Alya snapped at him, overemphasizing each word with a growl. “If you think I don’t get a final say in the names, then you’ve got another thing coming!”

“Lilly and Shawn are great names!” Nino yelped, turning his focus back to Shawn.

_ “Doesn’t this create a paradox?” _ Markov whirled in confusion. _ “Now that you know the names of your babies that will be the name you give them when you have them– so who named the baby in the first place?” _

“Paradoxes are indeed an interesting idea to tackle, especially considering that this hero proves that time travel is hundred percent possible,” Max remarked. “I wish I had more data, perhaps when this Bunnyx returns, I can ask her... may I accompany you four the rest of the day until she returns?”

“Sure,” Alya said. “You can help us watch the babies, we could use all the help we can get.”

Max swallowed. “On second thought, perhaps it would be best not to bother a superhero, they must be really busy.”

Miss Bustier was currently on the phone with someone, sounding quite exasperated. “Yes, a time traveling superhero just handed four of my students their future children. No, it was not Viperion, this hero said they were from a future–”

“You know who I think should help us?” Marinette said a bit loudly. “Alix. She has a lot of energy, and I’m sure she could use some practice babysitting.”

Future-Bunnyx was going to drop the kids she was supposed to be watching on them? Then present-Alix could help with her future self’s job. Marinette gave the pink-haired girl a meaningful stare, who now seemed to be questioning Marinette’s apparent knowledge that she would be Bunnyx. If anyone were to figure out she was Ladybug it should be Alix, since Bunnyx already knew her identity in the future. Alix shifted uncertainly, but seemed to know better than to try to get out of this.

“Marinette, look at him,” Adrien whispered, showing her his baby. “Isn’t he just perfect? He’s opening his eyes!”

“Blue,” Marinette remarked, looking at Jay as the little baby blinked a few times.

“See?” Chloe said, smirking victoriously. “Most definitely me and Adrien’s baby– blue eyes just like me! It couldn’t have gotten blue eyes from Adrien.”

Max sighed. “Actually, considering that Adrien’s father has blue eyes, that means that Adrien is carrying the recessive trait for blue eyes, so he could get blue eyes from him. Of course, for it to show up in the baby the mother would also need to have blue eyes or be carrying the trait as well, as it is a recessive trait. The fact of the matter, though, is that Jay’s eyes may not be blue at all– he’s clearly too young to tell.”

“What do you mean he’s too young to tell?” Chloe snapped. “Its eyes are blue– Dupain-Cheng said so!”

“Caucasian babies are often born with blue or gray eyes,” Max replied. “Which can then start changing color around six months of age. Seeing as Jay appears to only be a couple months old, it is quite likely he could have green eyes like Adrien, or any other color; he’s too young to tell. Therefore, eye color cannot be used to identify the other parent of his baby.”

“And I really hope Chloe’s not the mom,” Adrien muttered under his breath, causing Marinette to give him a sideways glance. Usually, he didn’t speak negatively of Chloe at all, but apparently the idea of her mothering his children was a limit. She didn’t blame him, the idea of Chloe being a parent wasn’t an appealing one.

“I doubt the mom is in our class,” Marinette offered as reassurance, even though it made her heart feel heavy. “I mean, Bunnyx did point out that Nino and Alya were together in the future, so I’m sure she would have done the same if, um, the mom was here.”

“True,” Adrien replied, still not taking his eyes off of his baby, carefully switching arms to give the other a rest. “Though as far as eyes go, I wouldn’t mind if they were truly blue... that’s the color of eyes the girl I love has...”

Marinette blinked in surprise at this– because she knew for sure that Kagami had brown eyes– and she thought that Kagami had been the target of Adrien’s affection. The idea that it might be someone else actually made her more jealous than if it had been Kagami, as Kagami was a dear friend and someone she knew would be kind to Adrien if they were to end up together.

“Okay!” Miss Bustier said, clapping her hands together to get everyone’s attention. She was smiling, but was still quite clearly pale. “The principal has been informed of the situation, it took a bit of convincing... but our class is dismissed early for lunch. I think we’ve had enough excitement for today, and it wouldn’t be fair to continue teaching when some of our students have their hands... full,” she cleared her throat. “All of those who have been tasked with watching their, er, children have the rest of the day off. Everyone else is expected to be back here at school after lunch is over.”

“That’s not fair!” Kim protested, while Marinette sighed in relief. There was just so much to think about, and getting out of school for the day would definitely help.

She picked up Emma and the bag, pushing herself to her feet. “We can all go to my place for now... and figure out what the heck we’re supposed to do,” Marinette offered. Splitting up probably wasn’t the best idea, and her place was closest. “My parents should be willing to help too, they love babies... hey, Alix, do you think you could help Nino and Alya?”

Alix watched her closely as she approached their desk, and Marinette smiled sweetly at her. She picked up the twins’ baby bag, not saying anything, while the others looked at her strangely. There was no reason for her to randomly drag Alix into this in their eyes, but she wasn’t going to bother answering them if they were to question her. Marinette just shouldered her backpack, offering Emma the cat toy, and headed towards the door.

“Jay doesn’t have a baby bag,” Adrien said in worry, clutching his son close to him. “What if he’s hungry? I can’t let him go hungry, and what if he needs a pacifier, or–?” 

“Actually, I think Bunnyx used this bag for both Emma and Jay,” Marinette said, ignoring the stare of another student as they walked through the halls with their kids. “There were bottles and stuff in here that I saw Emma pull out; I guess two bags were easier to carry than three or something.”

“Emma is short for Emilie, right? That’s what Bunnyx said?” Adrien asked, looking at the baby, and Marinette nodded uncertainly. “Well, you chose a good name. It’s a favorite of mine, it’s my mom’s name after all.”

“It’s a pretty name,” Marinette said softly, not sure how else to respond. Silence fell among the five of them as they headed out the doors of the school, the reality of what was happening just beginning to settle in their minds. Their kids... these were their kids.

Marinette wondered how she was going to explain this to her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom?” Marinette called as they entered the bakery. Her mom wasn’t behind the counter, presumably back in the kitchen with her father preparing for the lunch rush. “Mom, I– um– brought some people over for lunch!”

“That’s just fine, sweetie,” her mother’s voice came from the kitchen. “Help yourselves to whatever you guys want.”

“Um, we actually kind of need your help,” Marinette said, looking at her friends. “We have a... small problem.”

A few moments later her mother came to the front of a bakery with a frown, before pausing when she saw them all holding kids in their arms. Sabine stared at the teens, and they all stared back at her helplessly, shifting the babies they had. Silence filled the air, no one being sure of what to say, when–

“Grandma!” Emma called out in excitement, green eyes lighting up. She twisted in Marinette’s arms, clearly wanting down, and not being used to holding a toddler Marinette had no choice but to set her on the ground so she wouldn’t drop her. Emma bolted towards Sabine, throwing her arms around her legs. “Grandma’s house!”

“And aren’t you a cutie, where did you come from?” Sabine scooped her up, putting her on her hip with a smile. “Were you asked to babysit? You know you have to go back to school after lunch.”

“Actually, Mme. Cheng,” Adrien said, holding Jay close. “We have the rest of the day off. Well, everyone except for Alix. We... er, kind of ran into a situation?”

“Long story short, that girl you’re holding?” Alix said. “That’s actually your granddaughter.”

Sabine raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing them. “Really. Sounds like you’re really in quite the situation then,” she scanned the other three babies. “Now, where did all these kids come from, and why are they with you?”

“Grandma,” Emma whimpered, tugging at her sleeve. “Where Grandpa? I wanna play with Grandpa.”

“Somebody thought it would be a good idea to abuse their Miraculouses powers to get out of babysitting duty,” Marinette said, a bit louder than necessary. “A time traveling superhero decided to have us look after our future children while she goes and fights an akuma.”

“What else was she supposed to do?” Alix said defensively. “Let the akuma rampage across Paris and leave the other heroes on their own? She was clearly under a lot of pressure!”

“She could have time traveled to the day before and had her past self watch them,” Marinette replied. “Or herself from a week before, or find someone in her own era to watch the kids because they’re her responsibility.”

“W-well, maybe time travel can’t work that way!”

“Or maybe Bunnyx thinks she’s so funny and is just trying to humor herself!”

“What is all the shouting?” Tom asked, sticking his head out from the kitchen. “There’s no need to fight in my– oh my gosh babies!”

The giant of a man let out a squeal at the sight of the kids standing in the bakery, and he quickly rushed over to them, still covered in flour. He scooped Lilly out of Alya’s arms, spinning her around once, causing the little baby to let out a giggle. She looked absolutely tiny in Tom’s arms, and he was grinning ear to ear.

“Grandpa!” Emma cheered happily, holding her arms out to him. “Spin me! Spin me!”

“Oh my, you’re adorable,” Tom said, ruffling Emma’s hair. “And ‘grandpa’, hmm? Maybe one day, I think I’d be a pretty good grandfather. Where did these guys all come from anyway?”

“I don’t think you’d believe us, sir,” Nino said, and Tom plucked Shawn from him, holding the twins in his arms as he rocked them. “We’re supposed to be watching them for... I don’t know how long, actually.”

“Spin me!” Emma was now struggling to get out of Sabine’s arms, who set her down so she could run over to Tom. “Spin me, please?”

“Oh, who could resist those adorable eyes?” Tom said, handing the twins over to Sabine, and he plucked up Emma and gently spun her around. She let out a loud burst of laughter, looking absolutely delighted. Tom paused for a moment, a small smile on his face. “Oh man, she looked just like little Marinette there for a second– talk about a blast from the past.”

Sabine’s eyes widened, and she looked at Marinette.

“We weren’t joking, Mom,” she said with a shrug. “Time traveling hero came into our classroom, told us all to watch our future kids, then left.”

“Wait, what?” Tom said, pausing as he prepared to spin around Emma once more.

“Those two are me and... me and Nino’s,” Alya said slowly, still sounding slightly hesitant in accepting that. “The one Adrien is holding is Jay, and you have Emma... who’s Marinette’s future kid.”

Tom looked around at all of them, then glanced between Emma and Marinette, then between Emma and Sabine. The toddler indeed looked a lot like them, save for her bright green eyes, which shone as she happily said: “Grandpa!”

Tears then welled up in Tom’s eyes, and he brought his future granddaughter into a giant bear hug. “I’m going to be a grandpa one day!”

“And we’re just accepting this?” Sabine asked uncertainly, looking across the bakery once more. “It’s– it’s impossible–”

“More impossible that Ladybug summoning nothing out of thin air?” Marinette asked. “Than Hawk Moth giving people powers? Chat Noir destroying anything he wants? Mayura creating monsters?”

Sabine considered this for a moment, looked down at the twins, then at Alya and Nino, clearly looking at the similarities. Her gaze then slid to Adrien, who was rocking Jay gently in his arms. Finally she looked at Marinette, then at the little girl in her husband’s arms, and her denial seemed to relent, being replaced with an overwhelmed look.

“...I’ll close up the bakery for today,” she said after a moment. “I think you will need some help with these little ones.”

It took a couple of minutes, but soon all eleven of them were up in the living room above the bakery, the store closed up, and lunch was sitting on the coffee table for all of them. All the teens were holding their respective children once more, while Alix had been tasked to prepare bottles for the three youngest. Everyone had given Marinette a strange look for shoving this duty onto her, but Alix wasn’t complaining.

She was glaring at Marinette suspiciously, though, as it was quite clear that she knew that she was going to be Bunnyx one day.

Tom was the most enthralled by all the little kids, and multiple times Marinette had to stop him from telling stories about when Marinette was the same age. It didn’t take long for Emma to lose interest in Marinette and to crawl into her grandpa’s lap. She may have recognized Marinette as her mother, but clearly her grandparents looked a lot more like the grandparents she knew back in her time.

“The real question is who did my Marinette end up with?” Tom said as he offered Emma another cookie– under the defense that as a grandparent he was supposed to spoil her. “Because I would like to have a little chat with them.”

“I wish them luck,” Adrien muttered, causing Marinette to give him a strange glance.

Emma appeared in front of Adrien, cookie crumbs on her face. She pointed towards the baby in his arms and proudly declared: “Baby Jay!”

“Um, yes?” Adrien said uncertainly, smiling, angling the baby so Emma could get a better look at him. “Do you help Bunnyx take care of the babies?”

Emma gave him a grin, her eyes locked on Adrien’s face, studying him intently. After a moment she frowned, before attempting to crawl into his lap, a realization in her gaze. He gently shifted so she couldn’t, clearly not wanting to try to juggle a baby and a toddler at the same time. She protested at this, hands reaching up.

“Hair,” she said urgently.

“Come on, Emma, do you want something else to eat?” Marinette asked, picking her up. “Leave Adrien alone.”

“Hair!” She said urgently. “Fix it. I fix it.”

“What?” That didn’t stop Emma from once again trying to reach for his hair, trying to get up onto his lap again.

“Maybe Adrien styles his hair differently when he’s older,” Sabine suggested. “She seemed only to recognize him just a moment ago.”

“Hopefully with fewer products in it,” Nino said with a grin. “I swear my dude takes more time to do his hair than Alya does.”

Adrien shrugged. “I need to present myself in a way my father approves. I wouldn’t be surprised if I was more lax when I’m older,” he smiled at Emma. “Do you want my hair all messy?”

“Floofy!” She insisted with a grin. “Like a kitty!”

“It’s nice to hear that we probably are all still close when we’re older,” Marinette said happily, distracting Emma with another cookie. “I wonder what it’s like in the future. Too bad there’s still akuma attacks, it sounds... exhausting.”

They were only going to defeat Hawk Moth to face someone else– she would be lying if she said that wasn’t disheartening. Who would get the Miraculous? What about poor Nooroo, stuck with someone else who might be treating him horribly? The only comfort she took was the fact that Bunnyx seemed to know who the new Hawk Moth was– perhaps that meant they were in the process of tracking them down?

“If you ask me, it seems like there are more heroes active than now,” Alya said with a gleam in her eyes. She had passed Lilly off to Alix to be bottle-fed, her phone in her hands. “And I’m just curious who it is... and I think we may have a lead right here in front of us.”

“...Emma?” Marinette said, blinking.

“Yep!” Alya knelt down in front of Emma as she took a huge bite of cookie. “Hey, Emma, do you know who I am?”

Emma grinned. “Aunty Alya!”

Alya grinned right back, looking up at Marinette. “Aunt, huh? That sounds awesome. Now, do you like superheroes?”

Emma tilted her head. “Miraculouses?”

Marinette was slightly surprised at how easily she pronounced Miraculouses, especially compared to the other words she spoke, but at the same time she wasn’t that surprised as Marinette had one of her own, and she was apparently babysat by a Miraculous holder. She wondered just how much Emma knew about the superhero world.

“Exactly!” Alya praised, and she held up a picture on her phone. “Now, can you tell me who this is?”

“Aunty Bunnyx,” Emma replied without hesitation. The picture was of their classroom, meaning that Alya must have taken it today just after she came through her Burrow.

“Good job,” she glanced at them. “Do you think we know Bunnyx under the mask then? If she’s watching all of our kids?”

“Don’t ask Emma,” Marinette said swiftly. “Superheroes are supposed to have secret identities, remember? Perhaps we shouldn’t ask her anything, actually–”

Alya ignored her, showing her another picture. “Emma, who’s this?”

Emma looked at the image for a moment, clearly needing a moment to piece the younger photo to the older heroes she was likely familiar with. She looked at Alya knowingly, grinning. “Rena. Aunty Rena.”

“Rena Rouge, good job!”

To Alya’s credit, she didn't say anything regarding Emma’s clear familiarity with Rena Rouge, not commenting on the ‘aunty’ part and just going on to the next picture she had. Again Emma blinked at the younger heroes, but had no problems identifying any of them as they went through the list.

“King Monkey!” She cheered as they flipped through the photos. “Uncle Pace! Viper-man!”

“Looks like the future heroes are a lot of the current heroes we have now then,” Alya said. “They must be expert heroes by then, don’t you think?”

“Probably a lot more experienced,” Adrien agreed. “Do you... do you think they’re permanent heroes? Like Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Who knows, dude?” Nino said with a shrug, smiling fondly down at Shawn. “I’m sure they’re all cool.”

“Who’s this?” Alya asked, showing Emma a picture of a hero in a yellow outfit.

Emma paused, frowning, staring at Queen Bee in confusion. She rocked back and forth for a moment. “...Aunty Chloe?”

Marinette whipped her head up. “Why is my daughter on ‘aunty’ terms with Chloe?”

“Maybe Chloe changes?” Adrien suggested.

Alya snorted. “Yeah, and XY’s music is good. Who’s this?”

“Pegasus,” Emma said confidently.

“Do you think there’s another Bee holder in the future then?” Alya said after a moment, scrolling to find some more pictures. “Or maybe not one at all? Because it sounds like she didn’t recognize the idea of Queen Bee at all.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Marinette said– perhaps that was the Miraculous for Adrien in the future? “Identities are supposed to be a secret after all. I think that’s enough questions for Emma though, I think she’s getting bored.”

“Why don’t you bring down some toys that you get out when you watch Manon?” Sabine suggested.

“Good idea,” Marinette said as she stood up, as Emma had long grown bored of the few toys in the baby bag.

“Thank you for having us over here for lunch, M. Dupain, Mme Cheng,” Adrien said. “And for helping us out– I honestly don’t know what I’d do if I went home with a baby in my arms.”

“The tabloids would have a field day,” Nino said with a laugh.

“It’s a delight to have all of them over here,” Tom said, Lilly currently in his arms as Sabine reached for her. Alix was leaning back in her chair, hat tugged down over her eyes.

“Wait, Emma, just a few more,” Alya said. “We haven’t done the classic heroes yet!”

“Give her a break, Alya, she’s two,” Marinette said, glancing over to see that Alya had a picture of Chat Noir on screen. “Short attention span, remember?”

“Last one, I promise,” Alya said, holding out the picture of Chat Noir to Emma. “Who’s this, Emma?”

Emma stared at the picture of Chat Noir for a moment, green eyes flickering up to Alya. Then slowly a grin spread across her face, as if Alya had just told her a secret. Emma sat up a bit, speaking happily and confidently as she looked at the picture, the word coming from her mouth making Marinette stop in her tracks as she headed towards the stairs:

“Daddy!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Daddy!”

Marinette froze up as Emma said this, spinning around to look at her daughter as she looked at the picture of Chat Noir. Nino jerked his head up, Adrien choked on a croissant he was eating. Tom’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, while Alya let out an excited squeal. Sabine paused, looking up at Marinette, who was paling.

“Wh-what?” Marinette choked out, and in her purse she could feel Tikki silently laughing.

“Who’s this?” Alya asked again, trying to hold back a laugh, and Emma pointed to Chat’s picture once more.

“That’s Daddy,” she said, blinking innocently, not aware of the commotion she had just caused.

“Daddy, huh?” Alya was grinning. “Hey, girl, you have to tell me how you caught the eye of a superhero.”

“I–” Marinette began. “I didn’t– we– I’m sure Emma’s wrong–”

“But, but that would mean–” Adrien began.

“No wonder little Emma’s so familiar with superheroes,” it looked like Christmas had come early for Alya, chortling. “They’re her papa’s coworkers. Hey, Emma, what’s your daddy’s name?”

_ “No!” _ Marinette and Adrien yelled at the same time, causing everyone to look at them. 

Marinette hurried forward, picking up Emma. “Y-you can’t ask her that, Alya– it’s  _ secret _ identities, remember? Besides, y-you don’t even know if Emma is right. I mean, who doesn’t see a superhero and think of their dad? I’m sure little Emma here just has a big imagination–”

“Plagg,” Emma said happily, causing Marinette and Adrien to both freeze up. “Daddy and Plaggy!”

“Er... what?” Nino blinked in confusion.

“See!” Marinette said forcefully, even though she was paling further at the mention of Chat’s kwami. “She isn’t making any sense. Emma is like only two after all, hahaha...”

“Mullo! Pollen!” She chanted. “Longg! Wayzz! Duusu! Orikko! Trixx! Flu–”

“O-okay, that's enough,” Marinette said quickly, her friends looking up as they heard the names of their kwami.

“Mommy,” Emma asked, tugging at Marinette’s sleeve. “Play with Tikki?”

Marinette swallowed, while Adrien’s head whipped towards hers. “Um!” Her voice seemed to have gone up an octave. “Tikki’s busy right now.”

“Tikki?” Sabine asked with a frown. “I know I’ve heard that name before.”

“That alley cat is going to be my son in law?” Tom whispered.

“Dear, he was a fine young man and you know it!”

“T-tikki is my penpal,” Marinette said hastily. “It sounds like we finally get to meet up in the future, that’s awesome, right? Anyways, I’m going to go grab some toys for Emma, and I’m just going to take her with me–”

“Marinette, wait,” Adrien said, rising to his feet. He was glancing between her and Jay, a look in his eyes that she couldn’t quite read. Joy? Surprise?

“Well, can I just say I called it?” Tom said, holding his head high. “I knew those two would be cute together.” A grin crossed his face. “It’s never too early to design a wedding cake.”

“D-dad!” Marinette choked as she hurried over towards Emma, picking her up. The young girl picked up Marinette’s coin purse, and he hurriedly pulled it away from the girl, face red.

Alya seemed to be enjoying Marinette’s flustered state. “Of course Mari will manage to pin down the hero of Paris, she doesn’t deserve anything else after all. Think your future man will give me some interviews, Mari?”

“We have n-no idea who I’m going to end up with!” Marinette yelped. “Emma must have been wrong, she’s just a kid–!”

“And yet she got every other hero right?” Alya asked doubtfully. “Even Chloe, who probably isn’t a hero anymore? Little Emma is a hero expert, probably thanks to her aunty Alya, and I’m sure she's made no mistakes. Here– Emma, who’s this?”

_ “No!” _ Marinette yelped as she saw what picture Alya had pulled up on her phone– a picture of Ladybug.

Emma took one look at Ladybug, smiled, and happily declared: “Mommy!”

Silence filled the room, and Marinette wished that she could just vanish on the spot. She felt everyone’s gazes turn towards her– Alya’s eyes wide, Adrien looking at her like he had never seen her before, her parents as stiff as stone, and Nino’s gaze was filled with awe. She took a step back, and she forced out a laugh.

“Haha, that just about proves it, don’t you think? Emma’s just being silly... me, Ladybug, who would even think that–”

“I knew something was up!” Alix said, jumping to her feet. “The way you were looking at me– this explains everything!”

“I h-have no idea what you’re talking about–”

“...How didn’t I see this before?” Alya said in a soft whisper, glancing between the photo and Marinette. “You and Ladybug– y-you two look just alike! How? I... I would have had to be blind not to see this, I–”

“I’m not–!”

“Marinette–”

The confusion was interrupted by baby Jay, who for the first time began to cry. Adrien tensed up and started rocking him, but that didn’t seem to calm him down. He panicked and looked up at Marinette in what was a clear cry for help, but it was Tom that came to the rescue. He scooped the baby up into his arms, grabbed a burp cloth from one of the bags, and laid the baby across his shoulder and began to pat his back.

Silence filled the room, and panic settled in around Marinette. Her identity had been revealed– her identity had been exposed! She looked about the room, and while it was full of people she trusted, she still shrunk back. She held Emma close, not sure of what she was supposed to do now. She had messed up, revealed the one secret she was supposed to keep no matter what.

“Tikki!” Emma cooed happily as a red shape zipped out in front of her, and she reached up and brought the kwami into a hug.

“T-tikki, what are you doing?” Marinette yelped.

The kwami seemed to have no qualms about being handled like a toy by Emma. “What? Everyone here knows your identity already now, so there’s no point in me staying hidden. Besides, I wanted to meet your baby! She’s so cute!”

Alya sat down on the couch. “That’s a kwami. Oh gosh, that’s a kwami– you really are Ladybug.”

Marinette stared down at her feet.

“There’s nothing you can do, Marinette,” Tikki said, phasing out of Emma’s arms. “The glamour has been broken, they can recognize you no matter what.”

Alya was just staring at Marinette. “So you mean this entire time I’ve been sitting next to Ladybug, everyday?”

“Your fanfictions were very interesting to read,” Marinette said, and Alya’s cheeks headed up.

“W-well, I’m right! This means LadyNoir is going to one day be canon!” Alya said, before pausing. “Well, now I get why Ladybug always turns down Chat, knowing how crazy you are about A– about your crush.”

Marinette looked at Emma, who’s bright eyes were the same shade ofgreen as when Chat Noir donned the Ladybug Miraculous. She smiled softly, brushing a strand of the girl’s hair back.

“It’s not that I don’t love Chat,” Marinette said softly. “There’s no one I trust more. He’s my partner, my best friend...”

“Hey–” Alya began, before pausing, a frown crossing her face. “Gah, I can’t argue with LadyNoir, can I...? But I’m your best civilian friend! That’s not allowed to change!”

Marinette laughed. “Of course not.” Her eyes flickered about the room, and she found that Adrien was staring at her. He looked like he was about to say something, his cheeks pink, but he stayed silent. “I, um... gah, no one is supposed to know about this.”

“Well, this explains why you never seem to get enough sleep,” Sabine said.

“You mean to tell me that  _ you’re _ the one out there fighting akumas?” Tom asked, crossing his arms.  _ “My _ little girl is the one putting her life on the line everyday– why didn’t you tell us sooner?” His eyes flashed protectively. “Hawk Moth just made this personal.”

“This is your fault,” Marinette said, glaring at Alix, setting Emma on the ground as she reached for Tikki again.

“Don’t blame my future self’s actions on me!”

“Your future self has your memories– so she knew this was going to happen!”

“Then maybe it was supposed to happen!”

“Why on earth would this be something that’s supposed to happen?!” Marinette cried. “You shouldn’t have even brought the kids here– if you were supposed to be babysitting them, then you should have been babysitting them!”

“It was future-you’s idea for me to watch them!” Alix countered.

“That meant future-me was planning on you watching them!”

“I’m pretty sure future-me is out there saving your butt from future-Hawk Moth right now, so you should be thanking me!”

“Maybe I shouldn’t give you the Rabbit Miraculous!”

“And mess up everything future-me has already done? Great idea!”

“You two, enough!” Sabine snapped. “You’re upsetting the children!”

Sure enough there were tears welling up in Emma’s eyes, and Jay was whimpering in Tom’s arms. Lilly had tucked her head into Sabine’s shoulder, and Shawn was nervously sucking on a binky. Guilt twisted in Marinette’s heart as she watched as Emma started to cry, and Tikki bolted down to nuzzle the little girl.

“It’s okay, Emma,” Marinette said, kneeling down as she started hiccuping, looking like she was fighting back the tears. Then she burst out crying, turning and bolting towards Adrien.

He jumped as the little girl tried to crawl into his lap, and he didn’t hesitate to pull her into his arms and into a tight embrace. Her tiny fists clung to his shirt as she nestled closer to him, still crying. Adrien looked panicked, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to calm her down.

“Da– da–” She babbled, trying to both talk and take in a breath of air.  _ “Daddy!” _

No one quite knew how to react to that. Silence filled the room, save for the whimpering of the children, everyone staring at Adrien for a moment. A guilty smile spread across his face, small and uncertain as he held the toddler, who seemed to have calmed down the moment she was in Adrien’s grasp.

“Heh,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag now for me too, huh?”

Marinette couldn’t help it– she screamed.

* * *

“So let me get this straight– you two are Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Sabine asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Adrien said, holding up his hand to show off the silver ring resting there. He was currently carrying Emma, who was determined not to leave his side. She had cried when Tom had tried to take her, and was currently clutching Tikki in her arms.

Marinette just wordlessly nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. Her Kitty was the cute boy that sat in front of her. Her kind friend was her best friend. She was going to have two kids with Adrien. She was going to have two kids with Chat Noir. Her partner was her crush. Adrien punned. Chat was soft-spoken. Adrien ran across rooftops in a catsuit. Chat Noir was a model.

These two pieces were refusing to click.

“Well, this certainly explains a lot of Marinette’s absences and tardiness,” Sabine said with a nod– and if you asked Marinette, she was taking this too well.

Except you couldn’t ask Marinette anything right now, because her mind was short-circuiting. Her entire world had come crumbling down in just a couple of minutes– not only had her identity been revealed, but so had her Kitty’s. Chat was the boy she had been crushing on. Adrien had been the one flirting with her. Adrien was Chat Noir.

And here she thought she couldn’t love him any more.

Talking. Conversation. Adrien and her mom were talking, she could hear them, but she wasn’t taking in their words. Heroes? Hawk Moth? Emma? She wasn’t sure. She just gawked at Adrien for a moment longer, her mind blanking once again as she realized he was holding their daughter in his arms. How could she have not recognized Emma’s bright green eyes sooner? And while her hair might have been her color, the way it fell was definitely Adrien’s.

She was going to have kids with Adrien. She and Chat Noir were going to have kids.

“Eeep!” Marinette squeaked, burying her head into her hands.

To be fair she wasn’t the only one to have such a reaction. Alya had been both stunned and ecstatic, and had attempted to pounce on her friends for answers, before they had been whisked away by Sabine. Either to grill them for answers or to calm down, she wasn’t sure. She was pretty sure she could hear her friend’s excited squeals from the other room.

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” a voice said, snapping her out of her stupor, and she turned to see Adrien looking at her sadly.

“H-huh?”

“I know how important identities were to you,” he said, shifting Emma in his arms. “And I know you’ve never been that comfortable around civilian me, so for all this to happen... I understand that this is hard. But I hope this doesn’t affect our partnership. You’re... important to me. Both Marinette and Ladybug.”

“Wh-why would you think I was uncomfortable with you?” Marinette blurted out, but realized that was a dumb question as soon as she stuttered. “I mean, I’m n-not– it’s just– gah!”

Sabine chuckled. “Who would have thought Ladybug would be flustered by Chat Noir one day.”

“Not helping, Mom!”

“She’s uncomfortable as it is,” Adrien agreed, shifting Emma in his arms.

“I’m not uncomfortable!” Marinette cried. “I’m just– you’re– I just can’t believe that you and my Kitty are the same person and I just, just...”

Adrien smiled at her, his warm gaze making her melt. “I’m just surprised that I didn’t figure it out sooner, because it’s obvious in hindsight. Who else would my beautiful, brave, and creative classmate be, but my beautiful, brave, and creative Ladybug?”

Marinette’s face was bright red, and she let out a squeak.

“Careful, Adrien, you’re going to break her,” Tikki said with a giggle.

He glanced at her, eyes going wide. “My Lady! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable–”

Tikki giggled. “Don’t worry, I’m sure she's loving every moment of this.”

“Tikki, stop!” Marinette mumbled into her hands.

“You tell him or else I will~” She sang.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Teehee~” Tikki giggled, phasing through Emma’s hands and out of reach, as Adrien looked between the two of them.

“Um... am I missing something?”

“Nope! Not missing anything!” Marinette squeaked. “Just, hey, I’m going to have two kids with you and my mind is still trying to process that fact and like, hey, I always planned on naming our kid Emma and it turns out that we did, so that’s pretty interesting but who knows what will happen! I mean, Bunnyx will know but that’s because of the time traveling and everything so–”

“Wait, what do you mean you always planned on naming our kid Emma?” Adrien asked, blinking, and Marinette felt herself going bright red. She yelped, wishing she could stuff her words back into her mouth, and Tikki laughed.

“‘We’re going to name them Emma, Louis, and Hugo’,” Tikki quoted, zipping away as Marinette leapt at her. “‘Isn’t Adrien so sweet, Tikki? How can someone so amazing exist? Have you seen his newest poster? He’s so hot~’”

_ “Tikki!” _ Marinette shrieked in horror.

“‘It’s not that I couldn’t fall in love with Chat,’” Tikki just seemed to be getting started. “But I can’t give up on Adrien, I love him too much! Isn’t Chat Noir the sweetest? He saved me and had no idea I was Ladybug! He’s such a dork sometimes’...”

Marinette had her burning red face buried into her hands, small whimpers coming from her. She heard Tikki and her mother letting out humored chuckles– and she decided that both of them were traitors. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she risked peeking out between her fingers to find Adrien smiling softly at her, Emma looking at her innocently. Her face somehow became even more red as she looked at the two of them, Adrien being perfect like always, holding  _ their _ little girl–

“I love you too, Princess,” he said softly– and that was how Marinette found herself melted into a puddle of goo. 

“Eep!” She whimpered, hiding her face once more as she sank to the floor.

“I think you broke her,” Tikki said cheerfully.

“Didn’t realize I had such an effect on you, Bugaboo,” Adrien said, Chat Noir’s grin plastered across his face as she looked up at him.

“You’re a traitor too!” Marinette cried, much to their confusion. “Traitors! Betrayed by my family! And future f-family...”

“Told you you’d fall for me one day, M’lady,” Adrien said, shifting Emma over to his other arm. “But here you are, having fallen for me the whole time~”

“You’re a dork!” Marinette shouted. “Chat Noir is a dork, Adrien Agreste is a dork! But guess what, you’re my stupid dork and I’m going to marry your stupid face!”

“Stupid?” He asked with a grin. “According to Tikki you apparently think I’m hot~”

“Everyone knows Adrien Agreste is hot!” Marinette said, having slowly pushed herself to her feet. “And guess what! So is Chat Noir!”

“I thought you said my suit is silly,” Adrien said with a grin.

“It’s adorable! Especially the bell!”

“Speaking of bells, M’lady, I must say that you are very _ belle.” _

“...I’m going to have to live with puns for the rest of my life, aren’t I?”

“What can I say? They’re pawsome!”

“Pawsome!” Emma echoed. “Purrfect!”

Marinette was quick to snatch Emma from Adrien, the little girl beaming up at her. “Chat! You’ve corrupted our daughter!”

“You mean our kitten?”

“Say ‘perfect’, Emma,” Marinette said seriously.

“Purrfect!” She chirped instead, and Marinette clutched the girl to her chest, glaring at Adrien– while Tikki burst out laughing.

“Blame future-Adrien, not me,” he said, playfully holding his hands up, a grin on his face.

“Fine then, but future-you is going to have to deal with future-me– you do not get to teach our kids cat puns!”

Adrien grinned. “I’m going to make sure that’s Jay’s first word.”

“Maybe you two should start dating before you argue about how to raise your children,” Sabine said casually, causing both of the teens to freeze up, Marinette’s fading blush heating up once more, and quite a pink hue danced along Adrien’s cheeks.

“Of course, Mme Cheng,” Adrien said, before turning to Marinette and going into a bow. “Oh, my dear Lady, would you please do me the honor of treating this lonely cat to a date at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow evening? I’ll make sure to have everything set up for  _ mew.” _

Her face heated up with each word, before he dropped the pun– causing her to glower down at him. He raised his head slightly, giving a playful wink. Seeing the Chat Noir side of Adrien... was overwhelming, something her mind was still struggling to process. But she realized that it was only making her love Adrien more.

“If I happen to spot you, I’ll be sure to join,” she said with a smile, and he let out a mock gasp.

“Did Ladybug just  _ pun?” _ He asked, hand over his chest. 

“The amazing thing is, when you don’t spout them out every other sentence, they can actually be funny.”

“You just said puns are funny~”

“No, I was saying–”

“Cookie!” Emma interrupted, pointing at the counter, where sure some cookies sat.

“I think you’ve already had plenty earlier,” Marinette said– while Tikki looked horrified.

“You can’t just deny someone cookies, Marinette!” The kwami cried. “If she needs cookies, then you can’t keep them from her!”

“A little treat won’t hurt,” Adrien said.

“She had like five when we were out in the living room,” Marinette said, rolling her eyes. “She’s had more than enough, right– Mom!”

“Hmm?” Sabine asked as she handed Emma the requested cookie, the young girl happily taking a huge bite. “Dear, I’m her grandmother, I have spoiling rights.”

“That doesn’t mean you get to spoil her dinner,” Marinette said with a huff.

“So, if Marinette has one of these flying creatures,” Sabine said, handing Tikki a cookie as well– who let out an excited chirp. “Do you have one as well, Adrien?”

“Yeah, where is Plagg?” Marinette asked, while Tikki was downing her cookie in a single bite.

“Asleep in my bag,” Adrien replied.

Tikki let out a snicker. “Oh, he’s going to be so mad that he missed the reveal! But that’s what he gets for sleeping all day!” Her eyes lit up. “Ooo, guys, I have the best idea ever!”

“Cookies?” Emma asked hopefully, chocolate on her hands and around her mouth.

“Okay, second best idea,” Tikki amended, a wicked grin spreading across her face. “Who wants to help me play a prank on Plagg?”

“And here I thought you were the nice one,” Marinette said with a smile, shaking her head.

“I dunno,” Adrien said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Come on, Adrien,” Tikki said, zipping in close. “I need both of you guys to make it work! Think about it as payback for him making you smell like cheese all the time!”

“Well, when you put it that way...” Adrien said, a gleam in his eyes that one usually got to see as Chat Noir. “Count me in.”

“You two can do your plotting in the mainroom,” Sabine said. “I think we’ve kept the others waiting long enough.”

“Okay, here’s the plan,” Tikki said as they headed back to the living room. “I need you two to...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to KhanofallOrcs and Z_IsInThe_Zone for being the betas for this story!

Plagg let out a loud yawn as he awoke, stretching. It had been a good nap, and it had been made even better by waking up in the sun. He wasn’t sure how long he and Adrien had been home, but the kid had made a good choice by putting him near the window. He floated off of the pillow he had been napping on, smacking his lips a few times as he looked around– which was when he realized he wasn’t in Adrien’s room, or even in the mansion.

He stared around at what he recognized to be Pigtails’ family bakery, a small embroidered pillow beneath him resting in the window, the smell of bread and baked goods drifting through the air. Fortunately, the place was empty... but that did not explain how he had gotten here, and why he was in the open.

“Kid?” Plagg called, drifting forward as he tried to make sense of where he was. “Kid? Where are you?”

He floated over towards a doorway, only to freeze as he heard the clicking of heels. He was about to dive and find a place to hide, but before he could even consider where he could hide he found himself face to face with a young woman, blue eyes staring at him.

“Plagg?” The girl said in shock, and it took him a moment to recognize her.

“Marinette?” Plagg said, gawking at her. It looked like Marinette, but there were some differences. The most notable was the fact that her hair was down, her dark hair falling around her shoulders. The makeup she was wearing looked different too, a new style that was just... more mature. And he was sure it was just his mind playing tricks on him... but was she taller as well?

“P-plagg,” Marinette stuttered out, bringing a hand to her mouth, and Tikki then zipped out from Marinette’s pocket, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Look, ladies, I’m not sure how I ended up here,” Plagg said with a hesitant laugh. “I could have sworn I fell asleep in my kid’s bag, and–”

 _“Plagg!”_ Tikki cried, tears entering her eyes as she rushed at him, tackling him in a hug. “You’re okay!”

“Huh, missed me, Sugar Cube?” He asked, startled at the welcome, but he wasn’t complaining. Nothing was better than being hugged by Tikki; it was even better than camembert... not that he’d tell her that.

“You’re awake!” Marinette said, cupping the two kwamis in her hands. “Oh, Plagg, you’re actually awake!”

“Um, yeah?” Plagg said, blinking in confusion.

“Adrien!” Marinette cried, causing Plagg to freeze up. “Adrien, honey, come quickly– Plagg’s woken up!”

“A-adrien?” Plagg stuttered out, looking at Tikki with wide eyes. “What do you mean Adrien, I don’t know an Adrien– wait. Did you just call him honey?!”

There was a pounding of footsteps, confusion pounding through Plagg as he was trying to process what was happening. Something was off, and he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but before he could ask any questions a blond burst in from the doorway, panting slightly from his run. Plagg’s green eyes were wide as he turned to look at his kid... who did not look like a kid anymore.

His perfectly producted hair was nowhere in sight, his golden locks ruffled and wild as they were when he transformed. He wasn’t wearing makeup either, which was usually contoured to enhance his youthful appearance. He and Marinette were much closer in height– which most definitely shouldn’t be happening, but of course all that was pushed to the back of his mind at the small bundle in Adrien’s arms.

“What is that?” Plagg cried, pointing at the blond baby in his kid’s arms.

“Plagg,” Adrien said softly. “You’re awake, you finally woke up.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that–'' Plagg began, but before he could finish the unknown baby was carefully pressed into Marinettee’s arms, while Plagg was then seized into a much tiger grasp. He didn’t know what to do as Adrien brought him into a suffocating hug, sniffling as he held him tightly.

“Plagg,” Tikki whispered, hovering near them. “You’ve been asleep for a long time.”

He froze up. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve missed you so much,” Adrien whispered, looking down at the small kwami in his hands. “You’re back, you’re finally back.”

“K-kid?”

“Here,” Adrien said, turning him so he could look at the baby. “I want you to meet me and Marinette’s son– Jay. Isn’t he the most beautiful thing ever?”

“S-son?” Plagg stuttered out.

“We have a little girl too,” Marinette said, setting the baby back into Adrien’s hands. “Little Emma, let me go grab her real quick, you just have to meet her.”

“What is going on?!” Plagg cried.

“I have a family Plagg, a real family,” Adrien said, setting him on his shoulder as he followed after Marinette. The Black Cat kwami was sitting as still as a rock as he was led through the bakery, staring at the little girl Marinette came back within her arms.

The little girl was no more than two, with silky black hair just like her apparent mother. Her Chinese heritage was clear, though those bright green eyes staring up at Plagg were the exact same ones as his kid. The little girl smiled at him as Adrien took him off of his shoulder, kneeling down to hold him out to the little girl.

“Plagg!” She said happily.

“This is Emma,” Adrien said. “She’s our oldest. Isn’t she adorable?”

“H-how long have I been asleep?”

Tikki hummed. “Ten years, give or take a few months.”

“Ten _years?”_ Plagg cried. “I’ve been asleep for a whole decade?!”

He looked between the two children, as if hoping for some other possibility– but yet they were so clearly Marinette and Adrien’s children. He felt slightly dizzy as he tried to understand what was happening, arms wrapping around himself.

“You just fell asleep one day at school and never woke up,” Adrien said, voice softening. “I could still transform, but once my timer ran out you were still asleep. Nothing could wake you up, not loud noises, not an akuma attack, not even camembert cheese.”

“I always wake up for cheese!”

“You missed the reveal,” Tikki said, drifting in close. She looked slightly smug– but that expression soon faded when she saw tears entering Plagg’s eyes.

“The reveal? No, I didn’t miss that– I missed ten years of my Kitten’s life!” Plagg cried, tears falling back. “That’s not fair! I don’t even get a century with my Kittens, how could I have lost ten years!”

“Plagg–” Tikki began.

“Bunnyx, we need Bunnyx,” Plagg said desperately. “I don’t care if we aren’t supposed to use time travel that way, you guys have to send me back! I’ll spend the ten years alongside my sleeping self– I can’t miss watching Adrien grow up! I have to be there for him! He was so lonely in the mansion– I have to be there for my favorite Kitten!”

“Whoa, Plagg, wait–” Adrien began, but he just shook his head as tears blurred.

“I can’t miss out on those years– I just can’t!”

“You were only asleep for a couple of hours!” Tikki blurted out, causing Plagg to freeze up. “You didn't miss ten years, just a few hours!”

“Wha-what?” Plagg stuttered out.

“I’m sorry!” Adrien said, swiftly bringing him into a hug. “It was just supposed to be a joke, I didn’t know it would upset you this much!”

“It was my idea,” Tikki said, antenna low as she drifted forward. “I’m sorry.”

“B-but... but they look older! Marinette is way taller–”

“High heels,” Marinette said, showing off her shoes– before kicking them off. “My mom’s, and I’m never wearing them again. Everything else was just a wardrobe change and a bit of makeup– or lack of it.”

She reached into her pocket, pulling out her hair ties as she pulled them back up into pigtails. Plagg just blinked, looking between all of them. “But... the kids...?”

“Actually ours,” Adrien said with a grin. “Bunnyx brought them by for us to babysit– aren't they the cutest thing ever?”

“...What?”

“That’s what happens when you sleep all day,” Tikki said, zipping up to him. “You miss out on the big things~”

“You didn’t have to pretend like I missed my kitten growing up!” Plagg shouted. “Or the reveal–” He paused, eyes flickering between them before his ears went back. “Crap. I missed that, didn’t I?”

“It was Emma’s fault,” Marinette said, looking at the young girl, who had lost interest in the conversation and was currently giggling as she watched her reflection in the oven glass. Plagg zipped over to the toddler, who grabbed him from midair before he could say a word.

“Plaggy!” Emma cooed.

“Well, technically Alya’s fault,” Adrien said with a grin. “If she hadn’t been trying to figure out the future heroes.”

Plagg phased out of Emma’s hands. “Well, this is where I get to say I told you so, Adrien– I kept telling you to date Marinette, but would you listen? ‘No, she’s just a friend. My friend who I carry this bracelet she made around everywhere I go and praise her every second I can and sigh about when she looks at me in class’.”

“Tikki already beat you to the embarrassing her holder thing too,” Adrien said.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” Plagg cried.

“You threatened to eat my homework last time I did,” Adrien replied, crossing his arms.

“Well, I’m going to now after that stunt you just pulled!” 

“It was Tikki’s idea!”

“You scared me, you stupid kitten!”

“Come on, Emma,” Marinette said, kneeling down to try to get her attention.

“No!”

“Do you want to go see Grandma?” Marinette tried.

“Gah, don’t tell me that everyone knows about them now,” Plagg muttered, crossing his paws.

“You missed Adrien asking Marinette out, too.”

“What?!” Plagg shrieked. “Is this payback for the dinosaurs or the unicorns?”

“Both!” Tikki cried.

In the end it was clear that Emma wasn’t about to come on her own, Marinette scooping the little girl up, who immediately began protesting. Plagg and Tikki’s argument had shifted over to mammoths as they headed back towards the living room, their children in their arms. Emma remained upset until she saw Alya, and immediately began wiggling in an attempt to get down from Marinette’s arms.

“You’d think it would be the baby that’s crying,” Adrien said, looking down at Jay, who had fallen back to sleep, head curled up against Adrien’s chest. He smiled down at his son, before looking back up towards Marinette. “How much longer do you think we have with them?”

“I hope Bunnyx gives us the rest of the day,” Marinette said, and their eyes shifted over towards Alix.

“Don’t look at me,” Alix said, crossing her arms. “That’s up to future me.”

“You will eventually decide what future-you does,” Adrien pointed out. “Could you please give us the rest of the day with the babies? Please?”

“It’s not like you’re not going to see them again,” Alix pointed out. “Besides, I don’t think the other two can last much longer.”

“I’m doing fine,” Alya said, holding both of the twins in her arms as she sat on the couch, Emma trying to climb up next to her. “Nino– how long does it take to get a stupid drink?”

“Coming!” A voice shouted from the other room.

“Want me to take one of the kiddos?” Tom asked, before picking up Shawn from Alya’s arms. “Oh, isn’t he an absolute angel?”

“Yeah, cause you took the ‘angel’ one,” Alya muttered as Lilly pulled her glasses off of her face– but the blogger was still smiling as she put them back on. “Hey! Emma! Give me back my phone!”

Emma let out a giggle, running across the room with Alya’s phone.

“That’s what started this whole mess in the first place,” Marinette said, shaking her head as she went after the little girl– who was too busy trying to unlock Alya’s phone. Either she somehow knew Alya’s password, or her friend had an easy one to guess, because Emma let out a laugh as it opened up to the Ladyblog. She ran back towards Alya before Marinette could reach her, scrolling through the photos of the Miraculous heroes Alya had pulled up earlier.

“Viper-man, Aunty Rena,” she said happily as each one appeared on screen, pausing near the coffee table.

“So, are you going to tell us who the other holders are?” Alya asked, Nino sitting next to her as he came back with a glass of water.

“I think you already know plenty of identities as it is,” Adrien said with a smirk.

“Come on,” Alya said, a gleam in her eyes. “You guys trust me, don’t you?”

Emma paused as she came across one picture, blinking. A smile then came over her face, and she held up Alya’s phone for all to see, where a masked Miraculous holder was on screen. Emma had a grin over her face as she looked at the picture of Hawk Moth, before happily declaring: 

“Grandpa!”

Silence filled the room at this declaration, no one saying a word. Emma blinked, before turning back to the phone, flipping through a few more pictures, rambling off her own version of their hero names, not even worried at the tension that was starting to fill the room.

Marinette swallowed. “Um... Dad? Is there something you need to tell us, or...?”

“Nah, dude, definitely Adrien’s old man,” Nino said, taking a drink, not even looking fazed.

* * *

“Well, is everything on track?”

Bunnyx smiled as she sat in her Burrow, looking out at the different eras scattered in front of her. “Just as it should be. I do need to go back and get their kids soon, but I'll give them a little longer with them...” The hero paused, frowning. “How did you get in here, anyways, King Monkey?”

“You left your Burrow open,” he replied, his steps echoing in the large void. “Just wondering when you’d be back, the kids are adorable and I wanted to show you–”

Bunnyx paused. “Wait– you left them alone at home–?”

She spun around to face the other hero, then paused at the sight in front of her. There stood King Monkey, a cheeky grin on his face as usual, though his suit had undergone a few modifications, three slings looped across his body, made from the same material as his suit. Nestled in each one was a young baby, just a bit older than Jay, all sleeping soundly. Small little golden masks covered their faces, each in what appeared to be small monkey-themed onesies.

“Of course I didn’t leave them alone, I’m not reckless. Also, did you know that the kids can transform with us?” King Monkey said happily. “Look, they even have little tails!”

Bunnyx did not look relieved, if anything she looked even more panicked. “Kim! You brought the triplets into the Burrow?!”

“Shh, you’ll wake them up, I just got them asleep,” Monkey King said, cupping the head of the baby cradled right against his chest, ruffling his fiery red hair.

“What if we end up stranded in another era again?! Or a rogue Rabbit user enters the Burrow right now? How are we supposed to take care of all of them and use our Miraculous– you need to take them back home, now!”

“But I wanna see you transform with the kids, imagine Drake, Griffin, and Liên in fluffy little bunny costumes, it would be adorable–!”

“Kim!” She shouted– and the sleeping babies didn’t even flinch, just snoring softly as they curled up against their father. “Back to the apartment, now!”

“But I wanna watch the final showdown!” King Monkey said, now being pushed across the Burrow by a much smaller Bunnyx.

“You said you’d watch the triplets!”

King Monkey grinned. “Yeah. _I’ll_ watch the triplets, but who says it has to be present-day me...?”

“...Do you really think I’m about to trust younger-you with our kids?”

“Ah come on, it wouldn’t be that bad–”

“Out of my Burrow, now,” Bunnyx insisted, crossing her arms. King Monkey looked down at her, eyes pleading– and she rolled her own. “I promise you that we can watch Hawk Moth’s takedown again later.”

He pumped a fist. _“Yes.”_ He placed one leg through one of the many entrances to the Burrows across the room, before pausing. “Heh, now only we could watch Farfalla’s takedown as well, then maybe we could get some actual peace.”

Bunnyx’s eyes flickered across the Burrow for a moment, towards the entrances that led to the future. She smiled softly, watching as her husband give a salute, before he and the triplets vanished through the Burrow, back into their own time.

“One day,” Bunnyx agreed, focusing on one entrance, which showed the Butterfly brooch being placed safely within the Miracle Box. “One day.”


End file.
